customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
David Gets Held Back (Thevideotour1's version)
David Gets Held Back is the 19th episode in the sixth season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on September 30, 1993. Plot After David got held back to daycare, he got grounded for 2 weeks. Cast Main Cast *David (Leonardo DiCaprio) 12th Grade Class *Amanda (Samantha Kelly) *Alexis (Danica McKellar) *Candice (Lisa Ortiz) *Christian (Danny Cooksey) *Donovan (Balthazar Getty) *Gavin (Roger Craig Smith) *Kira (Tracie Spencer) *Maya (Hilary Swank) *Miles (Jason Marsden) *Olivia (Angelina Jolie) *Rob (Frederick Koehler) *Trish (Monica Rial) *Zion (Donald Faison) *Mr. Ashley (Kevin Bacon) 11th Grade Class *Arnold (Scott Weinger) *Carlos (Dante Basco) *Chester (Marc Worden) *Doris (Paula Patton) *Eleanor (Meredith Bishop) *Gaby (Brandy Brown) *Keesha (Shar Jackson) *Laverne (Karan Ashley) *Murray (JC Chasez) *Rocky (Brandon Call) *Ryu (Karl Yune) *Zoe (Rachel Blanchard) *Mr. Besher (Mitch Pileggi) 10th Grade Class *Anna (Scarlett McAlister) *Athena (Sarah Michelle Gellar) *Becky (Jennifer McGill) *Beverly (Alicia Silverstone) *Brad (Damon Chu) *Chad (Devin Ratray) *Cooper (Joey Lawrence) *Grady (Josh Ackerman) *Jeanette (Triskin Potter) *Keith (Michael C. Maronna) *Marshall (Jason Strickland) *Sheena (Soleil Moon Frye) *Tristan (James Van Der Beek) *Wanda (Amy Acker) *Yannie (Blain Carson) *Mr. Perez (Carlos Alazraqui) 9th Grade Class *Autumn (Ali Hillis) *Casey (Chris Albert) *Derek (Mitch Moran) *Evelyn (Daiana Campeanu) *Francine (Tara Platt) *Justin (Robert Oliveri) *Kendis (Tia Mowry) *Kenzo (Ian Anthony Dale) *Keshon (Tamera Mowry) *Laura (Alanna Mulhern) *Minerva (Nicole Mandich) *Morris (Patrick Seitz) *Pam (Stephanie Sheh) *Perry (Chris Hale) *Vladimir (Alexander Jhin) *Mrs. Becker (Mimi Rogers) 8th Grade Class *Blaire (Ilana Miller) *Cindy (Abigail Marsh) *Connor (Ori Blumenfeld) *Craig (Josh Server) *Harrison (Vincent Kartheiser) *Jacky (Jason Norman) *Kim (Tram-Anh Tran) *Kristen (Shiri Appleby) *Mackenzie (Kimberly McCullough) *Marques (Kevin Hart) *Natasha (Bianca Lawson) *Nathan (Devon Sawa) *Tonya (Tatyana Ali) *Vivian (Jennifer Love Hewitt) *Zeke (Wil Horneff) *Mr. Westwood (Adam Baldwin) 7th Grade Class *Lindsey (Nikki DeLoach) *Logan (Brian Eppes) Principals *Mr. Kendrick the High School Principal (William Baldwin) Music Used Sound Effects Used *Disney - SIREN WHISTLE ZING 02/Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 (Heard once when David says "It's Robin McJester Williams!") *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Baby Cries/Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 6 SS016506 (Heard once when David cries and runs to 9th grade) *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st and 2nd boings) *Sound Ideas, CIRCUS, MUSIC - THEME 2: FULL MIX, TOE TAPPING, MARCHING, FAST TEMPO, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Trivia *David got grounded for 2 weeks. *Another time Time Laspe is used. It is when David cries and runs to 9th grade. Quotes Quote 1: *Mr. Ashley: Christian? *Christian: (raises his hand) Here. *Mr. Ashley: Candice? *Candice: (raises her hand) Here. *Mr. Ashley: Kira? *Kira: (raises her hand) Present. *Mr. Ashley: Rob? *Rob: (raises his hand) Here. *Mr. Ashley: Gavin? *Gavin: (raises his hand) Present. *Mr. Ashley: Trish? *Trish: (raises her hand) Here. *Mr. Ashley: Olivia? *Olivia: (raises her hand) Here. *Mr. Ashley: Donovan? *Donovan: (raises his hand) Here. *Mr. Ashley: Zion? *Zion: (raises his hand) Present. *Mr. Ashley: Miles? *Miles: (raises his hand) Here. *Mr. Ashley: Alexis? *Alexis: (raises her hand) Here. *Mr. Ashley: Maya? *Maya: (raises her hand) Present. *Mr. Ashley: Amanda? *Amanda: (raises her hand) Here. *Mr. Ashley: And David? *David: (raises his hand) Here. *Mr. Ashley: Okay now. Please take out your homework that you did last night. *(David doesn't have his homework) *Mr. Ashley: David? Where's your homework? *David: Uh, I was sent to bed early. *Mr. Ashley: OH, MY FUCKING GOD!!! THAT'S IT!!! DAVID!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!! *(David crying and going to Mr. Kendrick's office) Quote 2: *(David is at Mr. Kendrick's office) *Mr. Kendrick: David, what brings you here in my office? *David: Uh, I was supposed to take my homework out that I did last night, but I was sent to bed early. *Mr. Kendrick: DAVID, YOU ARE THE WORST STUDENT EVER!!! YOU'RE GONNA HOLD BACK TO EVERY GRADE!!! GO TO 11TH GRADE NOW!!! *(David crying and going to 11th grade) Quote 3: *(David is held back at 11th grade) *Mr. Besher: Okay, class. Today, we're gonna remember about André the Giant's death. David, did you remember about André the Giant's death? *David: NO!!! ANDRÉ THE GIANT SUCKS!!! HE IS MY WORST PERSON EVER IN HISTORY!!! HE FINALLY WON THE WORLD WRESTLING FEDERATION FROM 1973 TO 1992!!! I HOPE YOU'LL BURN IN HELL!!! *Mr. Besher: OHHHHHHHH!!! NO!!! DAVID!!! HOW DARE YOU SAY BAD THINGS TO REMEMBER ANDRÉ THE GIANT'S DEATH!!! THAT'S IT!!! GO TO 10TH GRADE!!! *(David crying and going to 10th grade) Quote 4: *(David is held back at 10th grade) *Mr. Perez: Okay, class. It's time for the question. Cooper, when is "The Nightmare Before Christmas" coming in theaters? *Cooper: October 29, 1993. *Mr. Perez: Correct! Brad, where do apples grow on? *Brad: They grows on trees. *Mr. Perez: Correct! David, what is Robin Williams' full name? *David: It's Robin McJester Williams! (guffawing) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! *Mr. Perez: (yelling furiously) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! NO, DAVID!!! YOU GOT THE ANSWER WRONG!!! IT'S ROBIN MCLAUGHIN WILLIAMS, NOT ROBIN MCJESTER WILLIAMS!!! THAT'S IT!!! GO TO 9TH GRADE!!! *(David crying and running to 9th grade) Quote 5: *(David is held back at 9th grade) *David: Hey, Perry. Why am I held back to...? *Perry: Yes. Because we are all troublemakers. *Mrs. Becker: OHHHHHHHH!!! NO!!! DAVID AND PERRY!!! NO TALKING DURING CLASS!!! THAT'S IT!!! GO TO 8TH GRADE!!! *(David crying and going to 8th grade) *Mrs. Becker: AND PERRY, YOU WILL GO TO DETENTION FOR 3 HOURS BECAUSE YOU TALKED TO DAVID DURING CLASS!!! GET OUT!!!!!! *Perry: NO!!! (running to detention) Quote 6: *(David goes to Washington Middle School and gets held back to 8th grade) *Mr. Westwood: Okay, class. Today, we'll be making paper airplanes. *(class making paper airplanes) *Mr. Westwood: Okay, class. Time for a paper airplane test. *(Nathan makes his paper airplane fly) *Mr. Westwood: Nathan, your paper airplane was good. You get an A+ and a year off. *(Zeke makes his paper airplane fly) *Mr. Westwood: Zeke, your paper airplane is okay. You get a B+ and a month off. *(David makes his paper airplane fly) *Mr. Westwood: DAVID!!! I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOUR PAPER AIRPLANE IS CRUMBLED UP!!! YOU GET AN F!!! GO TO 7TH GRADE!!! *(David crying and runs to 7th grade)